nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Perk Booster Machine
The Perk Booster Machine is a utility that first appeared in Schule der Untoten and continued until End. It costs twice as much as the perk that is being upgraded. To upgrade a Perk-a-Cola, the player must buy the perk they want to upgrade and quickly press the left arrow on the D-Pad (XBox 360 and PS3) or 4 (PC.) Doing this will cancel the usual tossing of the almost full perk bottle and instead, the player will put the bottle on their belt. When you go over to the Perk Booster Machine, all you have to do is click the on the use button on the XBox 360, PS3 and PC. After a couple of uses, the Perk Booster Machine will teleport to another location on the map. How to Unlock/Locations Only a few maps require the machine to be unlocked. The teleported locations are not give, only the starting locations. Remember When... Schule der Untoten: Unlocked after completing the Return from Darkness major easter egg. Behind a wall that requires the key dropped by the zombie boss. Platzieren aus der Tot:' '''On the third floor inside the conference room. 'Wahnsinnig der Kirche: In the bell tower, behind the ropes. Requires the Machete to cut through the ropes. '''Krankenhaus aus Verdammten: In the Mortuary in the basement. Geist Wohnhaus: In the backyard, in a shed. Einen Langsamen Tod: Unlocked after completing the An Old Friend minor easter egg. Inside the Panic Room that requires an axe to get open. Boosted Perks *Juggernog ----> Juggernaut: Allows players to take more damage before getting downed and gives faster mobility with LMGs. *Speed Cola ----> Sonic Cola: Allows players to have a faster ADS and have a faster weapon swap. *Double Tap Root Beer ----> Stability Root Beer: Allows the players' weapons to be more stable and have a decreased hipfire spread. *Quick Revive ----> Lighning Revive: Allows players to be instantly revived. *PhD Flopper ----> PhD Cruiser: The players' explosives and explosive weapons create larger and more dangerous explosions and players jump higher. *Stamin-Up ----> Energizer Soda: Players have unlimited sprint and can run faster with any weapon. *Deadshot Daiquiri ----> Sureshot Daiquiri: Sniper rifles can now lock on to zombies heads while aiming down the sights and players move faster while ADS. *Mule Kick ----> Face Palm: Players can carry more than one type of grenade and more of them. *Final Stand Thirst Quencher ----> First Attack Thirst Quencher: Allows the players' to keep two perks when downed. *Scavenger Dew ----> Hunter Dew: Players automatically recieve ammo after 50 kills and if a weapon is not in use, its reserve ammo gradually (by 10 rounds) increases to twice its normal reserve capacity. *Spy-Eye Wine ----> Reconnaissance Lite: The mini-map no longer has a delay between the positions of zombies and the player cannot die from behind. *Hardened Soda ----> Blaster Soda: Decreases weapon recoil by 33%. *Fireproof Beer ----> Blazer Tazer: Fire-based and explosive weapons have increased range. *Martyrdom Purified Water ----> Saint's Holy Water: Player cannot be downed (instead a message will appear stating that, "You Have a Second Chance.") *Pronaide Soda ----> Assassin's Brew: Melee damage increased by 50%. Category:Non-Canon Category:Remember When... Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Utilities